Royed briefs!
by MyLittleFangirlWorld
Summary: Simply some Roy x Ed (yaoi) shots that demanded to be written! Contains everything between fluff in the night to phantom-pains and breakups, AU's and even some wedding-bells / Be warned, Roy will eat all flames. (Cover by yours truly)
1. Stuck

**Okay, might be lots of OOC'ness in these storys but there's enough hate in this world already, so if you don't like simply don't read -MJ**

"But why nooot," Roy whined, crossing his arms.

"Because," Ed answered impatiently. "It would only get stuck in my automail."

"You don't know unless you try?" The man tried, earning a look from the younger.

"I actually made my statement from experience. The answer is no." Ed then turned back around to the dinner he was preparing, feeling Roy's eyes on him. Well, rather on his hair.

"So you don't care about me being attracted to you or not?"

The blonde sighed, imagining the puppy eyes Roy certainly had on by now… No, not caving in. Edward Elric never caved in, but at the same time he would probably do anything for the raven haired male. So he reached back with his regular hand and pulled out the thin rubber band holding his braid together, feeling the long strands quickly parting over his back.

"Much better," Roy confirmed on the verge to dreamily. It sounded slurred enough that Ed wondered if he was drooling all over the kitchen floor.

A "Mh-hm," was the only response the colonel received as his subordinate continued to cut the carrots. Mentioned subordinate was nowhere near surprised when he suddenly felt gentle hands playing with his hair, nor the soft kiss on the top of his head. What he was surprised of however, was the sudden lump pressing against his lower back. "Seriously?" he asked, turning around. "That easily?"

Roy just smiled sheepishly before diving in for a kiss. That soon escalated though, both getting lost in it until Roy suddenly pulled away. Ed felt a tug at his hair just as the man did, realizing that the other must have gotten some of it in his mouth. He didn't have time to say anything though as Roy was suddenly at it again. Only seconds later they had to pull apart again though, the ravenhead spitting out a clump of gold with an exasperated expression.

"Looks like automail isn't the only thing hair get stuck in then," Ed said, picking up a towel and quickly removing remaining saliva from his hair.

Roy glared at the open air before stating, without looking at his partner: "Well, at least have it out while we aren't doing anything."

"Sure," he responded, turning back to making dinner. Though he knew full well that it was going to be very seldom seeing as a certain other blonde would crush him if strands messed up with the complicated mechanics of his prosthetic arm. But a few times couldn't hurt, right?


	2. The invisible line of insults

Now, Roy had insulted Ed tons of times, way too many to count. Most just for the fun of it, or to see Ed's adorable angry face (and somehow he just couldn't be mad for real at the bastard. Except the short-jokes. They were playing with the boundary, so of course those were Roy's favourites to pull). And obviously Edward retorted with his own, waaay to wide knowledge of them for his age mind you, colourful words. But it was simply a habit of teasing they shared.

Very few were to actually inflict pain on the other. And Roy didn't mean to do that, he honestly didn't! It was just a stupid slip up, one that was meant to be teasing. One that inflicted pain.

There were boundaries. Ed didn't make fun of Roy being a pervert or anything related to Ishval and so on. Just like Roy would never joke about human transmutations, Hohenheim… or cripples. Except that one time it accidently escaped his lips.

"Come on Roy, I just have to finish this and then we can do 'that', okay?"

"Uh-huh. I knew it. How sad. My own boyfriend doesn't looove me." Roy rolled around in the bed he was stretched out upon, looking at the others back.

Ed turned around in his chair picking Roy with a small glare and pointing a metal finger in his direction. "50 pages to go, that's all I'm asking for."

"You've got no feelings, can't you see I'm _suffering_ over here? I need you like right now."

The blonde just continued to read, Roy glaring at the incredibly small font that would take literally forever for anyone else to read. And then Roy sighed extremely dramatically. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to blame myself for dating a feelingless cyborg."

Just as the words left his lips he felt regret wash all over him. Every sentence had been a joke, but that was a territory he definitely didn't want to joke about. He could see that Ed had clearly tensed up as well, hand stopped mid-air in turning a page.

So Roy spent at least ten minutes, begging for forgives and saying over and over again that he didn't mean it, promising he'd never say something alike again. All Ed did was saying how it was fine, that Roy was a drama queen and telling him to let it go.

"Seriously Roy, it's okay. I've already heard them all. Cyborg, cripple, abomination, amputee. It's really just words, okay?" Roy's problem was that Ed almost said it as if it truly didn't matter. As if he already knew he was broken and it didn't change the facts if people pointed it out.

Ed looked away from Roy's prying gaze. It stung badly even though it shouldn't have.

He'd heard 'cyborg' before. Tons of times. He just never thought that _Roy_ would say it. But Roy apologized, he didn't mean it…

It didn't truly matter, did it? He knew it wasn't normal that over half his bodyweight consisted of heavy steel, but it was just an arm and a leg. It didn't make him any less human than Al's metal body made him, right?

He supressed a sigh and pushed those kind of stupid thoughts away. He was nearly done with his pages, but he didn't feel for Roy's choice of activity anymore. Didn't feel for displaying his abnormal body. Regretting that he'd chosen to take of his gloves earlier and feeling ashamed about the damn self-consciousness that really shouldn't mean anything to him. Roy already knew. Still, he couldn't help dragging his long sleeve just a little further down, shielding the automail from Roy's concerned gaze.

"I told you, it's fine."

 **Guys, here's the plan. You drop a reveiw, and I'll go make virtual cookies for you, go go go!**


	3. Christmas tree

"SON OF A ******* ***** *******-!"

Roy shot up straight in the chair he was residing, staring at the far wall that lead to the living room. For Ed to swear wasn't uncommon at all, it probably happened more often than not in his sentences. Though when his tone was like that, it was probably good to go check he wouldn't kill anyone.

Standing up and making his way to the living room, Roy smirked at the sight. The Christmas tree the man himself had brought in yesterday was now fully decorated with lots of homemade (well, alchemy made) ornaments. Fully decorated, except for a shiny golden star that was supposed to sit at the top, currently seated in a certain, fuming, blonde's hands. Leaning against the doorway, Roy smirked as the shrimp tried to stand on his tiptoes and even jump up and down to place the decoration correctly. Finally Ed seemed to give up as he gave an exasperated sigh. Roy sneaked forward and reached his destination just as the other had clapped his mismatched hands, ready to transmute a shorter tree or latter or something. Grabbing hold of the boy's waist the ravenhead expertly lifted the shorty up in the air, supported against his own body, suddenly within simple reach of the treetop.

"If you need to get higher you may sit on my shoulders, dear pixie?" Roy stated sugar sweetly, bashing his eyelashes even though it couldn't be seen by his boyfriend.

"…You know I'm going to kill you, right?" Ed said monotonously after a few seconds of silence, though still placing the star where it belonged. Then he somehow managed to simply slide down from Roy's strong grip.

"Had a suspicion of that," Roy answered. "I can't really blame you either." A few seconds more went on without either saying a word.

Then, just like any other wise man would ever do, : Roy ran the fastest he could to their shared bedroom and locked the wooden door. Maybe he should have considered before-hand if the pixie comment was worth a black-eye. Too bad Ed knew how to simply transmute door locks.

But he knew his little furnance wouldn't kill him too badly. It was Christmas times after all.

 **In remembrance of something important. No matter how short my stories get, Ed will always,** ** _always_** **, be shorter.**


	4. Breakup part I

**I kinda had a really rough day so this was born..**

 _Roy wished that Ed would scream at him. That they would scream at each other like they did when they had those stupid meaningless argument. This was different though. It wasn't an argument, it was a statement. A fact that had to become accepted. That didn't mean it didn't hurt though. It hurt so much in every nerve of Roy letting out that damn sentence. At first, he was met with denial. The accusation that it wasn't the man's own opinion, rather the likes of society, others thoughts imprinted. Maybe it was, Roy couldn't tell that much anymore. All he could tell was that he'd hurt the one he loved the most, even after his promise of never letting it happen again._

"Did it ever mean anything to you?!" Ed couldn't mask away his sadness with anger anymore it shone right through him and for Roy it felt like hundreds of trucks went straight through his heart. It couldn't be tears streaming down those cheeks. It couldn't be tears burning so desperately in Roy's own charcoal eyes. "Did… Did I? …Or was I just another one to you?"

 _Of course you did_ , Roy wanted to scream. _You still mean the world to me!_ Instead he looked away, fighting hard to keep his face expressionless. If it weren't for the years of practicing in the military, he would for sure be begging on his knees for his own damn forsaken words to be taken back by then. "I'm doing this for _your_ sake."

He did, really… Didn't Ed understand that they couldn't be? Even if there weren't a huge fucking age difference, they were both male and Roy was the boys superior. It wasn't, was never supposed to be anything more than that. Roy couldn't take away the last chance the other had at a slightly normal life.

A silence that felt like hours made Roy finally look back at his boyfriend, probably the one person there could ever be for him in this world. And he'd broken those golden eyes. The man didn't want to see, to physically feel the sadness, angst, betrayal and pain in them… especially not knowing he was the one who caused all of it, knowing that he couldn't take it back.

He was only doing what was best, he had to remember that.

And Ed shook his head in denial, tears running in streams.

The Colonel looked away sharply, not being able to watch as his little blonde ran out of the front door, out of his life.

He stared at the wall instead, wanting to collapse on his knees and scream but feeling too numb to do so. He had just killed the fire, the life, in those eyes. His own too, for sure.

 _But it was best for everyone._

...Not even after hours of repeating it, did Roy believe a fragment of that phrase.

 **...Want a continuation of this or something else entirely?**


	5. Breakup part II

**Just wanted to remind you that you are awesome. So incredibly awesome and unique. I've got some leftover hugs, so take some with you if you'd like.**

 ** _The second part:_**

 _Best for everyone my but_ , Ed thought as he ran all he could down the street. He was probably at the farest end of the city by then, as far away from Roy's house as he could possibly be without crossing a dessert or something. A turmoil of feelings went through his chest, in the need to be vented. Sadness, hurt, anger and betrayal. Probably fifty more that head never even known existed. He tried to cling on to the anger, a feeling he at least knew how to sort, one that was in some way comfortably familiar when it came to Roy. Because he'd been mad at the man before. He'd never felt betrayed, _crushed_ , by him though.

Suddenly he felt how his chest constricted and the running quickly subsided to a stop. Wrapping both arms tightly around his stomach, Ed dropped to his knees and coughed harshly. All adrenaline soon drained and he was left breathless and sobbing as the pain in his lungs slowly subsided to a dull ache.

…But he had right to be angry, right? Roy had in different ways always followed peer pressure and what others thought of his actions, looks and words was very important. Ed had always been the opposite; he did what he did after his own reasoning. Roy was the one who insisted they kept their relationship a secret. Well, of course Alphonse knew. That had led to another stupid argument, but Ed could never keep such a part of his life a secret to his younger brother who for sure had already figured it out (probably before either Roy or Ed did) anyway. Even though Roy said it was so neither would lose their jobs in the military, Ed had always known that a part of Mustang was ashamed over him. Over them.

And Ed hadn't heard the warning bells then, had he? They couldn't live their whole lives pretending they didn't mean the world to each other after all.

So Ed had stupidly thought that Roy would one day accept them coming out. Now Ed knew better. He was probably not meant to last to begin with, something used to pass time. And that thought hurt, _it hurt so damn much_. The man obviously didn't think they were used the effort. Didn't care enough for Ed to be prioritized over a stupid reputation.

Maybe he was being unfair, Ed realized, breathing heavily as he slid down to rest against a brick wall with his eyes closed. Maybe Roy and the society and every damn person were right. He was fifteen years younger, and he'd never really given that a second thought. Maybe it really was wrong. It didn't matter what Ed wanted though, because Roy had ended it. Two years, and it was all over.

 _And that though hurt so damn fucking much._


	6. Raining nights

**GUYS!**

 **Okay, so I got a request for making the last two parts a full story. I was wondering** **if** **there was any more interest in the breakup or if you want more like the earlier ones?**

 **Anyhow, this is set before the previous two and I hope you'll enjoy!**

It was strange, really. Roy was a heavy sleeper, and he'd slept with _a lot_ of women. Some of which disappeared in the morning before he woke (he would say rude, but he'd done it himself too many times to possibly blame them), others suddenly throwing up from a killer hangover, only a meter away. And Roy didn't wake.

So it was kind of amazing how he'd quickly developed some kind of alarm ringing of in his head as he shared bed with Ed. He knew the boy had lots and lots of nightmares, so he turned skilled in noticing and waking up to shush his blonde. It worked the other way around too; Edward would immediately start hugging Roy and stroking his black hair when the discomfort of memories made itself known.

So therefor charcoal eyes opened as a muffled whimper cut through the quiet atmosphere of the bedroom they'd been sharing for a little less than a month.

"Hey, it's okay Ed," he started automatically while sitting up. He was sure that the other received yet another night terror, though that theory kind of burst a little as he saw Ed's body quickly tense a little more from under the blanket. Only the top of a golden head was poking out. It wasn't a rare occurrence that Roy accidently pulled the fleece to high up, but it looked like Ed was trying to hide under it on purpose hands clasped over the blanket covering his face.

"Ed?" Roy asked again, concern quickly creeping up on him. "Hey, are you okay?"

His boyfriend hesitantly raised golden orbs from their hiding and glanced at Roy sideways.

"Fine," was the cut short reply.

"Okay. It's not like I know you well enough to realize somethings wrong and you hate concerning people so you never tell. And of course it's not like I'm stubborn enough to pester you about it the entire night, making me be tired for work tomorrow and all and then you'll have to listen to me complaining about how awful my meeting went while you silently feel bad about messing with my career. Nope, what was I thinking?"

Ed sighed through his nose, knowing that Roy really wouldn't cave on the matter, from experience. Pulling the midnight blue fabric covering them back to his shoulders, he simply said: "It's the fucking rain."

Roy looked at him confusedly. No one in the world hated the rain as much as the ravenette, though not even he whimpered about it in the middle of the night...That time at least. So naturally he asked the blonde to evaluate his answer.

Ed sighed once more, slowly sitting up against the headboard. The pyjamas he was wearing that was actually Roy's and waaay to big slid down to expose a naked shoulder at the action. Roy followed suit, completely aware at the late hour because of his sudden concern.

"It's raining. The humidity makes my ports hurt," Ed confessed after a few seconds.

When he said it, Roy noticed that the metal arm was being held limply in the blondes flesh one, a slight bead of sweat covering his face from the pain it brought. Roy had never known that pain could come to a cripple from rain like that, and he'd always thought he had great problems dealing with it! He just hoped for his lover's sake that it wouldn't escalate into a phantom pain…

"Gosh, Ed, I'm so sorry. And here I've been bitching about the upcoming wheatear for a week," the military man apologized as he scooted over and ever so gently gathered up his blonde in his arms. Ed rested heavily on him, exhausted from the throbbing coming at him after a long day but extremely grateful for the warmth and support Roy supplied. The warmth actually seemed to calm the insistent jabs of pain a little. Nestling close to the man's chest he smiled slightly as he felt Roy tuck his chin over his hair.

"Nah, it's alright. I guess I'm pretty useless in the rain too huh?"

Roy chuckled slightly. "Yeah, guess so."

Ed then yawned tiredly so Roy carefully scooted down, laying with his boyfriends head propped on his chest. The man slowly stroked the loose golden strands. He may or may not have developed a fetish for Ed's (soft, shining, golden, silky, long..) hair, and he knew it calmed the other. The boy in turn grabbed hold of Roy's left hand with his own flesh one, burying himself further in Roy's warmth. It was only a matter of minutes until he managed to finally go to sleep.


	7. The colonel and the mermaid (AU)

**Be aware! Here comes an AU!**

Mostly based on a scene from Pirates of the Caribbean, changed a bit to fit. Roy is a pirate because honestly I can't exactly picture him as a priest and *cough* he would look darn well as one..

It was a long while ago I saw this one so I apologize for my mistakes.

.

My knuckles were tight around the familiar sword. I knew I'd managed to capture it even before I looked up, and I could quickly felt the pride starting to well in my chest. Maybe even a promotion could be at hand after this deed? The water was quickly becoming red around the amber tailfin, sliced straight through by the dangerous steal I pushed down upon it. Even just looking at the complex tail of the monster, the mesmerising detail and shifting colours beyond my own landbased world, I was almost awestruck. But I knew not to be fooled by the beauty, it had been hard, steeling myself as those beautiful things slowly arose from the dark ocean waves, but watching sailors being torn to their bloody deaths made it easy to believe that the beautiful creatures actually hid thirsty fangs.

So I steeled myself, ready to scare the devil as much as I possibly could, to probably further injure it as necessary to avoid its unleashed wrath.

Those were my thoughts, thoughts that stopped dead in their tracks as I soon stared into wide, impossibly golden depths.

There was fright and pain hidden in those golden pupils, but still a deep that seemed to pierce through my very soul. I could for certain decide in that very moment that they were like nothing I'd ever seen before, more capturing than the purest of gems.

The thoughts that it could be a hypnotizing effect didn't even cross my mind as my own eyes watched the being.

It wasn't a grown woman as I'd expected it to be; only the females were known in the old tales to hunt down those who dared cross their waters. The merpeople would live apart if not for mating season, the females in one place fiercly protecting their homes while the males were always travelling afar, avoiding to be seen. But this was not a female, nor an adult, just a mere boy staring back at him.

Long golden hair, spilling across his shoulders in wet waves, yet one was nearly missing, an empty place where an arm should exist. Under the playing lights the water reflected I saw skin stepwise darker than my own.

"You aren't getting them."

I was very abruptly thrown from my reverie at the hissed sentence emanating from the boy. His dialect was something other than the ones I'd come to hear over my travels, but I was yet amazed that what sailors only knew as beasts, inhuman monsters, actually knew our tongue. Therefor I was for a sole moment stunned to silence, continuing my staring.

"You might as well kill me now pirate, because I will not shed a sole tear in the purpose you're after!"

There was little to no fear left vissible in his _oh so_ _beautiful_ features anymore, yet he was unable to mask away the pain from me as he in vain tried to tear out from my weapons clutches. I glanced down just briefly to realize how much blood was still pouring out from the wound I myself had inflicted. I'd hurt him badly, though I could not figure out why he barred no devilfangs in my direction. Why he did not try to kill or attack me I did not know, nor why I myself did not reach for a net or deliver a threat.

This was not of the merpeople I'd learned. I did not want this boy, not this monster, this boy with the beautiful eyes to feel the pain. Not for him to be mercilessly tortured only to be left to die slowly. _Not to remain impaled by my own hands._

Just as I was about to follow my impulse and pull my sword out, the sound of a heavy net quickly whining trough the air hit my ears, soon to be followed by a stone voice.

"Good. You've been at great service tonight, Mustang." Fuhrer Bradley slid his own sword from it's shelter and pointed it straight at the struggling blondes throat. "Men. We've got our mermaid."

 **...I think it's strange how I have y** **et to be kicked out of the fandom.**


	8. The question

"Promise you'll let me talk through this, 'kay?" Roy said, turning around to meet the teenagers gaze. They were standing on the edge of the pier, facing the still and gleaming water instead of the still lively streets of Central. The suns warm light was gone, leaving behind light blues quickly shifting into nearly black at the horizon. The railing around them was covered in small, orange light chains though, adding a cosy atmosphere in the dark. They'd just been out to dinner at a fancy place Falman had talked about, and as had been sort of a tradition for them, they went for a slow walk afterwards. It was freezing cold out according to Roy but only slightly chilly apperantly according to his blonde date, who'd given Roy his red scarf as they left the resturant. He'd debated with himself if he should keep it afterwards, simply because it smelled just like Ed did. He lowered it slightly for the moment so he could talk appropiately though. "No interrupting?"

Ed hesitated, silent for a long while, looking away before saying something that quickly broke the ravenettes heart straight in two. "…You… aren't leaving me again… are you?"

"No, no, no!" He exclaimed quickly, putting one hand on the side of his lovers face to gently make him look back. "It's not like that at all, I promise."

"Then what is it?" he asked back, and to Roy's relief he looked more confused than worried as he pulled some of that golden, silky soft and shining hair behind one ear, not seemingly noticing how it fell back in the next second just as it always seemed to do as ( _Okay NO dammit Mustang, focus!_ )

Taking a deep breath he tried to still his tumbling nerves. It didn't feel too good. Not that he wasn't a hundred present in to do it, no, he loved Ed and wanted them to spend the rest of their lives together. The thing was that he wouldn't be able to stand it if the teen didn't feel the same way.

"I've known you for a long time now... And I think it's safe to say you may not be the easiest to be with," He finally said, emotion that he wasn't prepared for nearly stocking up in his throat. He'd rehearsed a small speech over and over, but found those words simply not enough for the moment. Never in his long career containing tons of talking to crowds, police officers or worried parents or anything that demanded precise words helped him now. No, he didn't need it, because he really felt like these sentences were straight from his heart, not a script.

"But I never asked for easy. I don't want it. With you, every day is suddenly an adventure, something I wouldn't let go for the world, cheesy as it may sound. Because in this moment I don't care about sounding cheesy, because I need to get this out, need you to know just how much I truly care about you." Roy had to pause to hawk for a moment because frankly he was pretty emotionally over whelmed by the moment. " _All_ of you. Not just that damn hair or your amazing mind or your compassion and selflessness. I want to have all of you, your temper and bad habits and flaws because I've grown way too fond of them to let go. And for the first time I've met someone I'm not afraid to show everything of _me_ too, without even being scared." He was actually kind of suprised he'd gotten this far without tripping over his flowing words or Ed butting in. The teenager looked too suprised and overcome to be able to anyway. Suddenly the familiar sadness and regret briefly washed over his heart- "And sure, we've had our fights, but I know now that I wouldn't be able to be without you…Because I would no longer be able to, nor want, to pass by the days without you by my side. I come home, seeing you've fallen asleep in an armchair waiting up for me, or I wake up to you softly kissing my lips and I… I can't help but think that those are the kinds of moments I want to experience for every day of my life. I love you, Ed. I never asked for easy… but now I ask for you,"

It seemed that Ed, the most unromantic person on the planet, the one who shew weakness once every blue moon and showed it openly to someone else even more seldom, actually had some blankness in his eyes, cowering his mouth with one hand.

"Edward Elric." At that point, Roy finally got down on one knee, fishing the small box from his pocket and holding it up, showing a braided ring with tiny shining rubys and diamonds woven within the gold. "Will you marry me?"

The boy in question stopped covering his mouth, instead suddenly burying his whole face in his hands. "Shit," he stated and Roy felt himself slowly starting to tip sideways. Not one of the answers he'd been expecting. But before he had the chance to gather up his words again, Ed nodded frantically, expression still hidden from Roy's view. ""Yes," came the whispered reply, and Roy had a hard time believing if he'd actually caught it for real or not.

"Ed?" He asked, voice full of worry and nervousness, hope mixing with fear.

" _Yes_ , of course you fucking bastard," the blonde stated lowering his hands and Roy actually saw tear tracks down his cheeks.

Another deafening silence. "… You said yes," Roy eventually said to himself, as if in reassurance that it was true. That was just before the full impact crushed him. " _You said yes_! " Letting out a relieved, satisfied and oh so impossibly happy laugh, he shot up, lifting the short blonde by the waist and spinning him around in his arms. Ed laughed too, for once he couldn't care less about the man's antics of picking him up.

When Roy finally let the other down they were still holding on to each other, smiling like crazy, lips soon meeting passionately but softly in their very first kiss as engaged.

 **A/N Any** ** _proposals_** **for the next chapter?** **(/0_0)/**

 **/Sorry**

 **-Hugs MJ**


	9. The one where Al finds out

**I tried to put it off, but it was bound to happen eventually. Ladies and gentlemen and undefined: I present to you…**

"WHAT?!" Al exclaimed, not sounding mad, nothing short of extremely surprised.

You see, Alphonse knew Ed better than any other person on the world would ever do (…sorry Mustang), so of course he'd known about the relationship. Ed had told him the very same day there existed something to tell about. The other was also aware of this person being a guy, a fact he wasn't to shocked to hear. His older brother had never given a second glance to anything in the relationship world before, always too caught up in research of the philosopher stone to have the time to stop for something like that. Therefor Alphonse was extremely glad for his brothers sake, wanting nothing more than for him to experience a little normalcy for once. Of course Al had been more than just glad, also _extremely_ curios, wanting to know everything there was to know about this newfound matter. His fire only heated more when Ed answered that they weren't really ready to go out with it and that he had promised not to mention the others name. Ed tried to supress it but Al detected the slightest bit of disapproval for this and realized it was this other mysterious guys idea.

So he had happily asked question after question, the oldest Elric answering as good as he could but never mentioning the others name. He'd accidently let it slip though that it was someone from the military. Al was a little sad at that part, of course there were probably plenty of good men there, but the normalcy was seemingly slowly building down. Especially when Al's train of thought suddenly halted: Ed was barely sixteen, by far the youngest one on the spot. So just how old was this guy…? Well, when he asked, the blonde's cheeks went pink and he changed the matter.

It had taken but _two_ short days for the Elric to figure it out. He'd decided to meet up with his brother as he quitted work early and they were going out to eat together. He was slightly early, so he went up and heard from Havoc that they were in Mustang's office. Naturally he went up there, seeing the door ajar he let himself in. In the office, Ed was sitting on the armrest of the big couch, Roy standing as he stacked away a few piles of paper. Al was surprised they'd even heard him enter seeing as they seemed to be caught up in a very lively conversation.

The dirty-blonde smiled, he loved when Ed was talk-active to someone who wasn't only the younger Elric himself (not that he didn't love talking to his brother he was just happy Ed seemed to come out of his protective shell bit for bit). Not to speak about the always formal and smug Generall who for once didn't seem to uphold his reputation at its fullest.

"Hey Al!" Ed greeted with a smile, "Sorry, got little wrapped up, but lets get going."

"Sounds great," Al concluded as the other gathered up his coat. "Evening Generall."

"Good evening Alphonse," the man replied back before turning to the second blonde occupant of the room. "8 sharp tomorrow Fullmetal."

"Uh-huh," Ed answered simply back, giving a small wave before joining his brother in exiting the room. Alphonse tilted his head though, staying in the exact same spot, because he'd detected a smile playing on the older Elrics lips as he'd turned away. Whipping his head around, he noticed a smile just the same on the military man's face. Al let his mouth fall slightly as a conclusion based on brotherly instinct and knowledge suddenly slammed into his head.

"WHAT?!"

Ed whipped his head around, just in time to see Al's face slowly blend from confusion to great shock, soon disbelief.

"Alphonse, it's-" Roy started, suspecting the boy knew but Ed put his hand up to silence him without withdrawing his eyes from his brother. The Colonel watched too. Seeing the Elrics expression go to disbelief to pondering, making room for pondering, understanding and ultimately happiness and slight exitement.

"The two of you?! He shouted out. "I can't believe I never even thought about it, I mean of course I knew nii-san really liked you but I would never have guessed that he liked you-liked you! Okay but I guess if he's going to be with an elder I'm glad it'll be you Colonel, I'll still have to do the brother talk though because I-!"

"Whoa whoah whoah- Whoah. You are not having the brother talk with him," Ed butted in Al's ramble firmly, though it got kind of destroyed by the relieved expression he also currently wore. It felt amazing knowing that his brother had no problem with this, he wouldn't be able to stand the two people he liked most in the world on bad terms.

"But Ed, you know it can't hurt! And you better listen up Roy because as you may understand this is important:"

Roy looked torn between being amused at Ed's crimson face or being worried about how he knew Alphonse could be just as protective as the other Elric was of him.

"So listen up! No funny business with other ladies! Um, or other guys! And you better be nice to him because he deserves that! You know how to be romantic, flowers and stuff right? Well, he'll probably tell you how that stuff's cheesy but don't listen to him and also don't forget-!" Al started before he was once again abrupt by his sibling.

"Okay, that's enough Al, we'll take our leave now. Bye Roy," Ed decided as he grabbed Al's wrists, tugging towards the door.

"But Ed!" Al whined.

"But _no_ , let's just go eat now," Ed tried exasperated but still busy playing ketchup.

"You hurt him in any way I'll send Winry and her wrath!" Al threatened loudly as Roy chuckled after them. Ed felt a familiar fear creeping up on him even if it wasn't even directed at him. That wrench hurt. Still, he continued trying to pull the taller teen out of the room, finally getting through the doorway.

"USE CONDOMS!" Al finally shouted out to make it over clearly before Ed slammed the door. Because that was important. The darker blonde didn't feel embarrassed about his wise statement until he turned around and realized Havoc was standing straight behind him with his mouth ajar and eyes wide. "Eh… I can explain."

Havoc just shook his head to get rid of his stupor, saying around his cigarette: "No need Little bro two, I fully agree with you."

 **A/N: Not even sorry for OOC Al**

 **(/ U o U )/**

 **-Hugs MJ**


	10. Telling the father

**Responding to some reviews now because you guys really keep making me so darn happy, lightning up my day every time so HUGE THANKS to all of you amazing beings!**

 **Neko78:** You made me smile so darn widely, thanks darling! I myself have got three sisters, and the protectiveness is simply this great power that has to come out. Sorry if this chapter is a bit on the dull side, I've got requests on another break up part but then I'll try to make something funny for you, so if you wish for a character or something feel free to do so :D

 **Mental Incapacity and unhinged:** I actually have a part somewhere and I'll try to find it for you dear, I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself!

 **Shadow Ackerman:** Thanks a lot sweetie, your reviews always make me so happy! I'll make a continuation in the next chap :D

 **Cihla** **:** Thank you so much dear, I will!

 **AnotherObsessedTeen:** Thanks so much honey! I've considered that and I actually have yet to make an decision on it, but it will be another part in the next chapter!

 **Lexieconextreme** : Yeah, poor baby. If you'd like something on a happier note, feel free to request it darlingJ!

 **On to the story… *drumroll***

"Mr Elric, I love your son. I do, above everything else in this world. And… I've recently proposed to him."

Edward felt the nervousness in him build up for every passing second. He'd not wanted this, but Roy thought it was an essential detail that had to be over and done with. But it hadn't gone too well yet. Upon entering the small café where they had decided time with Ed's father, they'd gotten a strange look. Hohenheim had asked who he was, and when Roy told him he was dating his son, the man's face had turned a colour Ed didn't find interesting in the slightest. And that was before Roy dropped the bomb, informing about the proposal, making the other man go strangely pale instead. Not the best of signs perhaps.

Perhaps it wasn't the best of starts, present a guy to your dad just as you were about to marry him but Ed didn't have much of a chance to differ on that. Their relationship had been ongoing for two years when the dreaded breakup had happened (it was rarely spoken of seeing as it hurt both parts just thinking about those few months), and it was at that time Hohenheim reappeared in his sons lives. It had been a long period of time before Ed trusted the man remotely, too many deep scars and years of trust issues had insured that. When they got together again, the relationship wasn't as steady as before and therefor neither found it suiting to tell just yet, even though practically everyone else knew already. Now, almost another two years later and Ed had finally built up the courage to them telling him, and by that time the duo were newly engaged. It wasn't that the blonde was ashamed of Roy or anything in that matter, it was just that he still found it hard to talk to his father, especially about things this big. He knew it wouldn't matter in the end what the man would think about it, but he still felt slightly nauseated as the man was silent for much longer than would have been wished for, face portraying little to no emotions as it always seemed to do. When he finally did speak though, it wasn't to Roy.

"I don't understand," he stated, sounding as if he wasn't sure if they were joking but strict and serious all the same.

"We're engaged," Ed said affirmatively even though he knew Hohenheim had gotten that part. He felt his chest constrict unwillingly as his father's eyes stared critically at the ravenette present. He took another long moment before answering, his stony voice making Ed just want to cover his ears.

"I don't know what he is after Edward, but it's something. You can't trust him, how do you know he won' just leave you to-" Hohenheim stopped himself as Roy cast a worried look at Ed by the words about him leaving, so the dark blonde narrowed his eyes. "What was that look?" He immediately demanded suspiciously.

"What look?" The other countered way too quickly. "There was no look, none at all. It was a glance of love." Ed put his hand to cover his eyes for a moment. Why couldn't Roy just spit out one of those awesome speeches about peoples' right like he did at work or even one of those silly love declarations he did that made Ed blush like crazy and burry his face in nearest object. This time he felt more for banging his head against the table but restrained from it. The slight annoyance wasn't what he was concerned about though, it was the increasing uneasiness and worry that seemed to grow within him for every word Hohenheim uttered.

"How do I know you wouldn't take what you want and leave him?" The father asked stubbornly and Roy looked away as the familiar shame and pain of previous events washed over him. He knew he would never again leave Ed for both of their sakes, but he had no way to prove it to the sceptical father.

"He wouldn't," Ed stated firmly in his place, sounding so secure that Roy felt his chest grow a little warmer. Braiding his fingers together he fixed his dad with a completely un-wavering look, voice balanced and sure. "I've known him for a long time and he's not out after something, we love each other and you'll have to accept that."

Hohenheim was silent for a second or to, in which Roy couldn't help holding his breath. The man shew no feelings in his façade when he suddenly firmly stated "No." Ed drew back a centimetre in surprise, and Roy couldn't help taking a sharp intake of surprise. "I don't know if you're just trying to rebel or get back at me for something, Edward, but this is not natural and I ask of you to end this before you get used."

"…At what point did you figure this was about you?" Ed asked a little too loudly, meaning to sound angry but it came out hurt. "I love him and he means the world to me. Why can't you just see that?"

" _Edward_." Hohenheim said sternly and clearly, as if talking to a small child that had misbehaved. "He's _fifteen_ years older. And a _man_. Military for that matter, what are you even thinking with this?"

"But if you would just listen, it-!"

" _No_. I won't stand behind this, it obviously isn't acceptable, any sane human could see that," the bearded man concluded at last, shaking his head sternly. "Your mother would never approve of this either, this is all in your best interest and you will be grateful when you're older."

Roy looked worriedly between the blondes, wanting to defend his lover but knew he had no place, this was ultimately a family matter. So instead he took it in with concern as Ed looked down at the hand in his lap before back up at his father again, voice quitter but he managed to keep it in balance. "I can't believe you're using Mom again, as if she's some kind of triumph card you can use anytime you deem fit. And I _am_ older, if you'd ever been there, maybe you would have noticed me growing up. I'm asking you, just this once to support something I believe in, trust me enough to at least give Roy a _chance_?"

When he was only met with a stony silence the blonde rose from the table calmly, but Roy could read his eyes, filled once again with disappointment and hurt from his father's actions. The fragile trust the two had built up slowly crumbling once more.

"We're not asking for your permission Hohenheim, nor anyone else's… Your opinion doesn't matter. If you don't agree to us… then you simply aren't invited to the wedding."

Hohenheim stared after his son as he walked away, before retracting his eyes to Roy, looking disbelieving again. The ravenette in turn just fixed the other man with a stern glare, wanting to pound on him, especially for dragging Trisha Elric into this. He was furious that the man could do something like that, abandon his son for all his life and then come back trying to pull the strings of his decisions, not giving a second to be convinced or give a try.  
So Roy simply stood up from the table as well, quickly following the blonde out the door.

 **There is a chance for more parts of this**

 **-Hugs MJ**


	11. Tiny mini skirts!

**A/N: A very unserious thingy I did way too late in the night sooo...**

"You know you want to?"

"Seriously, Roy?"

"Okay, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice. If you don't at least _try_ it we won't _do the do_ for two ´full weeks I tell you!"

Ed just half laughed half huffed in response to Roy´s threat, picking up a plate to dry off with the moist towel. "As if you´re the one pulling those strings." True, true, but it was worth a shot. Like, he _really_ wanted to see Ed in a mini-skirt. He could just imagine those slim and tanned legs showing all day long, that throughout perfect but being protruded and…-

"You´re picturing it, aren´t you?" Ed said, cutting straight through his musings.

Roy leaned up straight from his elbows resting atop the kitchen counter. Yup. "…No."

The blonde just sighed, putting down the last glass. "Does it really mean that much to you?"

"Other than being the top outmost priority when I become the fuhrer? Miniskirts are perfection, and I'd die a content man if I were once to see one the most beautiful person ever in one," He stated dramatically but, perhaps sadly, truthfully.

"Well in that case, equivalent exchange," Ed stated and Roy immediately got defensive. _He_ wasn't going to wear a mini-skirt if that's what the other had in mind! It wasn't that way it worked! He probably waited with a batted breath for Ed's continuation. The golden haired teen turned around to face him with a mischievous smirk he'd probably adapted from the Cornel himself.

"I'll wear the damn skirt if I get to top. For two weeks."

Roy let a small gasp escape him at the statement. Two weeks. He'd riled his own trap on that one. It was a high price, but… Shaking his head firmly yes he took Ed's artificial hand and shook it. His favourite blonde in a mini-skirt was definitely worth that.

"Can we perhaps add a couple of stilettos to the deal as well?" He tried to bargain even more, but all his bravado got him was a smack on top of his head with a wooden ladle.

The same night, Roy sat atop their shared bed, both feet drumming the floor in anticipation. He wasn't sure that Ed had the guts for this, but at the same time he knew that when the other said he'd do something, he did it no matter how hard.

And lo and behold, seconds later his lover came through the doorway, dressed in a red, long armed sweater and a black skirt. It was low cut enough to just slightly see where automail met skin, snaking around a thin waist to be let down in small waves after his hips.

The wide smile playing on a grin grew impossibly huge on Roy's face.

 ** _Excellent_**.


End file.
